


Necessities (a shopping list)

by flyakate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Lists, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 14:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyakate/pseuds/flyakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rock salt, holy water, more socks, <s>porn!</s>. AKA Sam and Dean's shopping list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necessities (a shopping list)

Look what I just happened to find on the ground one day? (Unsure who wrote what? Scroll all the way down for the hint.)

 

 

 _Hint: the blue pen is Sam. Black pen is Dean._


End file.
